Archie Drabbles (Archie Centric)
by WriterGurl11
Summary: Drabbles that are Archie centric. Love the Archie comics! This is my first time writing the characters, so hope you enjoy!
1. Archie hurts his ankle

Archie and Jughead- Archie hurts his ankle

rchie threw the basketball into the hoop again. He smiled.

"Hey Arch!" Jughead said, eating a hamburger as he came up behind Archie.

"Hey Jug! What's up?" Archie said, looking at his best friend.

"Nothing. Hey, want to play one-on-one?" Jughead asked, finishing his burger. Archie nodded.

"Sure!" Archie agreed, and threw the ball to Jughead to start it off. Jughead started it off, then dribbled the basketball. Archie blocked Jughead from scoring a point, then dribbled it back and jumped up to score a point. Jughead blocked him, and Archie came back down to the ground, hard, on his ankle.

"OW!" Archie screamed in pain, falling to the ground. He looked at his ankle, and saw it at a weird angle.

"I think it may be broken, Arch.." Jughead said. Archie nodded in agreement.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" Archie asked Jughead. Jughead nodded. 

"Sure. I'm sorry about getting you hurt." Jughead said, helping Archie up so he wouldn't put any weight on his ankle. Archie shook his head.

"Its fine. Not your fault." Archie said through gritted teeth, trying to get through the pain. Jughead helped him to his car and got him in. Jughead drove to the hospital, telling jokes to try and get Archie's mind off of the pain. He pulled in to the emergency room and helped Archie out. He helped him get checked in and to call his parents. The doctor finally called Archie back and got x-rays done. His ankle was, indeed, broken.

"So, Mr. Andrews, what color cast do you want?" The doctor asked. Archie smiled.

"I would like red, please." Archie said. The doctor smiled and began to put a red cast on Archie. The nurse helped fit Archie with his crutches, then they sent him on his way.

"Thanks for helping me today, Jug. It means a lot." Archie said. Jughead smiled.

"No problem. Wanna go to Pop's?" Jughead asked. 

"Yeah! Let's go!" Archie said, hopping along on his crutches. Jughead smirked. His friend would probably get hurt with those crutches, seeing how clumsy he is. But he wouldn't trade Archie for anyone else.

AN: Hope it was good! This is my first Archie fanfic ever!


	2. Archie and Reggie kidnapped

Archie and Reggie kidnapped Drabble #2

AN: here is the second drabble I've been working on... Enjoy! WARNINGS: torture involved

"Reg.. I-I'm scared." Archie admitted. Reggie and Archie were tied to chairs behind each other's backs.

"It'll be okay, Arch... We'll get out of this." Reggie said. Archie shook his head.

"He's bringing knives, Reggie. He said he was getting his toys." Archie said in a shaky voice. Before Reggie could respond, the door opened.

"Ah, I see my two cuties are still awake." The man said, entering with a box filled with all sorts of tools.

"Please, what do you want with us?" Archie asked, looking down at his lap. The man laughed.

"So kind, Archie. I've been watching you and Reggie for months now, waiting for the right time to get you two cuties. I just want to have some fun!" The man said. Reggie scoffed.

"Let us go, now! You're such a psycho!" Reggie yelled. The man laughed.

"I don't think so, Reggie." The man said. He took a look at Archie's head wound and laughed. "Man! I did a number on you, didn't I?" He started touching Archie's head wound. Archie winced in pain.

"Please... Stop..." Archie said. The man laughed.

"Begging already? The fun hasn't even started!" The man pulled out a hammer from his box, and looked at Archie. "Let's start with you."

"No! Please.. Please d-don't!" Archie begged, but it was too late. The man raises his hammer and came down, hard, on Archie's knee. A cracked sounded through the silent room, then Archie's screams of pain.

"Arch! Arch it's okay! It'll all be okay! Stop hurting him!" Reggie shouted at the man, but the man laughed at Archie's pain. Next, the man grabbed a knife.

"N-no... P-please don't..." Archie begged, but the man took the knife and slashed from the top of Archie's eyebrow, to the bottom of his chin. Blood started pouring down his face as he screamed in pain. The man then took a baseball bat and hit Archie repeatedly in the stomach.

"Alright, I've had enough. I'll come back in a couple of hours and do Reggie." The man said, then left, leaving the pile of tools at Archie's feet.

"We gotta get out of here, Archie. I almost have my ties undone." When Reggie said this, the rope tore loose from around his wrists. He smiled then rubbed his raw wrists. "Lets work on getting you out, right Arch?" Reggie said to the almost unconscious Archie. He grabbed a knife and tore through the rope around Archie's wrists. He then stuck the knife into his pocket.

"We gettin' out of 'ere?" Archie slurred out. Reggie smiled encouragingly at Archie.

"Yeah, Arch. Lets get you up." Reggie said, as he helped Archie stand. Archie almost screamed in pain when he stood up. He kept pressure off his hurt knee. Him and Reggie went over to the window to see if it was open. By their luck, it was! Reggie jumped out the window, and almost screamed when he landed on his wrist. He heard a crack. He groaned, then turned back to the window.

"Come on, Archie! I'll catch ya." He said. Archie climbed out the window, then jumped, landing bridal style in Reggie's arms. He set Archie down, then they continued their walk to find the nearest place to call someone. They found a gas station about a mile up. Reggie smiled when he saw it and began to walk faster, Archie limping beside him.

"We got this, Arch! Almost there!" Reggie encouraged him, while Archie continued on, mostly unconscious by this point. Reggie decided there wasn't much choice and decided to carry Archie the rest of the way to the gas station. When they got there, he leaned Archie against the phone booth, calling the police for help. He smiled as he heard the sirens of the police and ambulance. They would be all right, and they would heal. Everything would turn out okay.

AN: Hope that was good! Even though Reggie can be such a mean person towards Archie and people, I love Archie and Reggie bromance! Enjoy!


	3. Car accident

"Arch, babe, how can you see when it's raining this hard?" Reggie Mantle asked his boyfriend, Archie Andrews. They had been dating for six months now, and everything was going smoothly.

"I can't, really. I'm gonna pull over." Archie said, starting to pull the car over to the shoulder of the road, when an 18 wheeler truck started heading right towards them.

"ARCHIE! Look out!" Reggie yelled, but it was too late. The 18 wheeler came into Archie's lane and hit them head on. Reggie's head connected with the dashboard and the last thing he saw was Archie staring wide eyed at him.

 **LATER**

"Reg? Babe, open your eyes." Archie called to Reggie. Reggie groaned and opened his eyes.

"Arch? Wha' happened?" Reggie asked, disoriented. He looked around and saw Archie's car completely demolished. "Babe! Are you okay?!"

"Whoa, slow down, Reg. I-I'm not great, but I'll live. I'm more concerned about you. You hit your head pretty hard." Archie said, concerned for his boyfriend. Reggie shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just, my head is hurting and I think I broke my wrist. Other than that, I'm okay. What about you?" Reggie asked, looking at Archie.

"I-I hurt my leg. Really bad. It was hurting, but now it's numb so I can't really feel it anymore." Archie said, looking down at his foot. Reggie looked down also, and saw it. It was stuck between the door and the floorboard.

"I-It's okay, Arch. Anything else hurt?" Reggie asked. Archie shook his head, but kept the left side of his face away from Reggie.

"Nah. I'm good, babe." Archie said, smiling sadly. Reggie shook his head.

"You're lying. There's blood all on the window. Let me see your face, babe." Reggie said. Archie sighed and turned the left side of his face towards Reggie. Reggie winced. Archie's left side of his face was coated in blood, with little fragments of glass in his face.

"I-I'll be fine, Reggie. You've got a head wound. That's worse." Archie said. Reggie shook his head.

"Both of us are in bad shape. We gotta find a way out of here." Reggie said. Archie suddenly smiled and pressed the button that let the top down on his car. It whirred to life and starting letting the top down.

"Good thinking. Let's get out of here." Reggie said, getting out of the car, slowly, already drenched in the rain. Archie started pulling his foot out from where it was stuck.

"Reg, I-I can't get out. I need help." Archie said, embarrassed that he couldn't get out of the car. Reggie nodded his head and went around to help Archie.

"I got ya, babe." Reggie said, lifting Archie slowly out of the car. Archie put his good foot on the ground once he was out, but kept his bad foot from touching the ground.

"The feeling is starting to come back." Archie said through gritted teeth. Reggie smiled in sympathy.

"I'm gonna go check on the truck driver. Stay here." Reggie said, leaning Archie against the soaking car. He ran off towards the truck.

"Excuse me?! Are you okay?" Reggie called into the truck that was flipped onto its side. But once he got a clear look inside, he could tell the driver was dead. He looked around the truck for the guy's cellphone when he found it in a puddle of water, crushed beyond use. Reggie walked back to Archie with a grim look on his face.

"Is the driver okay?" Archie asked, limping over to Reggie. Reggie steered Archie back to leaning on the car.

"He's dead. I checked for his cellphone but it was in a puddle of water and crushed. What about your cellphone?" Reggie asked Archie. Archie took his out of his pocket.

"No luck. Its dead. I forgot to charge it this morning. What about your's?" Archie asked, hopefully. Reggie shook his head.

"Mine was crushed. We're gonna have to walk to the gas station a half mile back. Or, I could walk there, and you stay here?" Reggie asked, looking at Archie. Archie shook his head.

"I'm not letting you go alone. If you're going to walk there, so will I." Archie said. Reggie nodded his head.

"Lean on me, okay? I don't want you hurting your foot anymore." Reggie said. Archie nodded his head and put half of his weight on Reggie, limping along. Reggie snaked his arm around Archie's waist. He heard Archie wince and felt something sticky near Archie's stomach. He pulled his hand away and saw blood. He immediately shoved Archie's shirt up, and saw a shard of glass in his stomach.

"A-Archie, what is this?!" Reggie exclaimed, showing Archie his stomach. Archie looked down to where Reggie's hand was and looked at his stomach with wide eyes.

"I-I didn't know that was there. It must be the adrenaline. I-I don't feel pain or anything-" and right when Archie said that, the pain came at him. He winced and gritted his teeth.

"Okay, you're not walking back there." Reggie said, putting his arm under Archie's legs, and his other arm around his back, lifting him bridal style.

"Reg, you don't need to do this." Archie said, becoming more tired. He put his head on Reggie's shoulder. Reggie kissed his head.

"I gotta, babe. You've already lost a lot of blood." Reggie said, beginning to walk toward the gas station. When they had almost reached it, Archie began to close his eyes. Reggie had noticed that Archie was starting to get paler, and took that as a bad sign, so he began to walk faster. He could see the gas station, finally.

"Hey, babe. Ya gotta wake up. I need someone to cheer me on." Reggie joked. Archie smiled a tiny smiled, and opened his eyes a little bit.

"'M just so tired." Archie whispered. Tears started forming in Reggie's eyes.

"I know, babe. I know. We're almost there." Reggie said, walking into the parking lot of the gas station. That was the last thing Archie heard before he passed out.

"HELP! I need help!" Reggie shouted, barreling through the doors of the gas station. The owner saw the condition they were in and immediately started to dial 911.

"You'll be okay, babe. You'll be okay." Reggie said, sinking to his knees with Archie in his arms. He pushed Archie's wet bangs aside and kissed him on the head, waiting for the paramedics to come.

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

Archie groaned. Why were these lights so bright?

"Open them eyes for me, Arch." He heard a familiar voice tell him. He opened his eyes, and saw Reggie sitting next to him. He had a wrap around his head and a cast on his arm and a sling on the same arm.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Archie asked, confused. Then it all hit him at once. He looked down at his foot and saw it in a cast, elevated. He looked at his stomach and saw a big bandage on it, and he also felt his face, which also had a huge bandage on it.

"You were pretty lucky, babe. The doctor said if it had been another hour, you would've died." Reggie said. Archie shook his head.

"Glad we came out of it okay." Archie said, taking Reggie's hand in his. Reggie smiled.

"Me too, babe. I love you." Reggie said, kissing Archie. Archie smiled.

"Love you, too."


End file.
